Rooftop Rendevous
by Bellatrix Kale
Summary: Two friends get into a bit of trouble in the Balmoral Hotel. What antics does this lead to? Meeting Hallam Foe, of course!
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Ashley and Tori were on their way from the airport to the hotel in a black taxi. Ashley bounced around in her seat. "I thought taxis are supposed to be yellow?" she asked Tori as she flicked a strand of her black hair out of her face.

Tori glared at her. "Uh...yeah. Some aren't."

"The cash cab is," Ashley trailed off as she zipped her black hoodie up. The cab stopped in front of their destination and Tori pulled her dirty blond hair into a quick ponytail before paying the driver and getting out. Ashley was already around back pulling out their bags. She already has her green tote bag slung over her shoulder and her small black duffel bag next to her foot. Tori grabbed her bags from the ground. Ashley looked up at the building's clock tower. "Hell it's a big tower. We should climb it."

Tori pulled her along as she picked up her purse and backpack. "Maybe later." She started into the building and Ashley ran after her to catch up.

One of the bellboys greeted them. "Hello there. Welcome to the Balmoral Hotel."

"Checking in. It's under the Torminator," shoots a glare at Ashley. She sent her a grin in response to the glare. The bellboy walked around and scooped up their bags. "Last time I let you book a hotel," she whispered to Ashley.

"Okay then," Ashley shrugged as they went up a set of plush stairs. They went up to the second floor and opened the room for thanked the bellboy and he left them. Ashley sat down on one of the beds. "This will be an awesome week."

Tori sat on her bed near Ashley's. "Yeep." She turned and looked at the pillow. "Complementary chocolate!" she exclaimed as she dove for the chocolate.

---

The next day Tori insisted on wandering the hallways. Ashley got the grand idea of having a race. "Not a good idea Ashley..." Ashley took off, sprinting down the hallway. "Hey! No fair!" Tori shouted.

Ashley turned around and stuck out her tongue. "Nyaa. I'm winn-" she bumped into someone and fell. "-ing..."

The man was in a suit and looked down at her angrily. "Why are you running in the hallway?"

"Uh...uh..." Ashley stuttered to find an answer. She was never good under pressure.

She heard Tori behind her say, "I'm sorry. She's a little...I dunno." Ashley got up, brushing herself off, and turned to walk away.

"If I catch either of you doing nonsense in these hallways again, I will have you thrown out."

Tori and the man had a stare down. "You know what. Nonsense in the hallway!" she shouted, waving her arms around in the air.

The man fumed and shouted, "Get out!"

Ashley frowned and ran back to their room and scooped up their things. She managed to walk out the door when Tori was approaching the stairs with the man. She trudged down the steps with the four bags in arm. The man pushed Tori out the door, causing her to stumble. She gave him a sneering gesture and he walked past Ashley on the way back in. "He was a prick. Something of a bug up his ass."

Tori nodded in agreement. "I'll say. Let's go find a place to stay." She took her bags from Ashley and the two wandered off to find a new place to stay.

---

The two managed to wander around for about half an hour with their things until Ashley found a small apartment building. "Tori! Let's see if there are any rooms."

"But we're not staying long enough to rent a place. Do we even have enough money for one?" Tori asked, shifting the weight of her backpack. Ashley shrugged. "Eh, better than sleeping at an over priced inn or on the sidewalk," she shrugged too.

Ashley made a smile and wandered through the front door. She approached the older man at the register. "Um. Are you the owner of the apartment building?"

"Yes I am," the man said in a rich Scottish accent. Ashley noticed Tori cringe a little next to her. "And are there any available?"

The man thought for a second. "As a matter of fact, I just had someone move out the other day. Would you like to see it?"

Ashley and Tori exchanged glances. "Sure," Tori said. The man walked out from around the counter and walked out the door. The two followed him out and around a corner, into an alleyway. They went up the steps as far as they could and the man turned to the blue door on their left. He unlocked the door, opened it up for them, and stepped to the side.

Tori and Ashley walked in. Ashley went through an archway to another room, as Tori looked around the kitchen and living room combination. The man stood by the door. "It's quite a nice little place. Be ideal for the two of ya." He paused for a moment, then asked, "So what do ye think of it?"

Ashley walked over to Tori. "Well?"

Tori made an unsure face. "It's nice. You?"

Ashley grinned. "I like it. It's homey. And there are windows in the ceiling," she squealed. "I think we should get it."

Tori gave a swift nod. "Alright then." She pulled a wad of bills out of her bag. "Crap. All little bills. You got your card on you?"

Ashley pulled her credit card out of the front pocket of her duffel bag. They left their bags on the floor and walked over to the man, holding the plastic card out for him. "Here you go Mister, um…?"

"Mister Hume," he said accepting the card. "I'll run this and be right back. You little lasses don't look as if you have a bad history." With that he walked out and walked down the steps.

Ashley poked her head out the door and watched him go down the steps. "He called us little," she grumbled. "I'm short for my age, but… Grr!" She grumbled even more and Tori leaned against the door frame.

"Don't worry. Even if you're nineteen you can pass for a high school student," she grinned.

"But we're nearly the same age," Ashley whined.

"I actually look my age."

As soon as Tori finished her sentence, a woman came out from the room across from theirs. She had blond hair in a high ponytail and wore a black trench coat, with what looked like a suit underneath. The woman shut the door and turned, looking at them with a surprised look. "Oh, hello," she smiled. "Are you the new neighbors?"

Ashley shook her head and smiled. "Yep. I'm Ashley. This is Tori."

"I'm Kate," she said. "You don't sound as if you're from around here."

"Nope," Tori chimed in. "We traveled from the Untied States."

Kate gave a nod. "That's very wonderful. Excuse me. I have to get to get going. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Bye," Tori called as they watched Kate hustle down the steps. "I think I'll like this place," Tori said as she walked into the living room and threw herself on the worn couch.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Here's chapter two! Woot. This is gunna be short prolly. I'm up to writing chapter four already and the story is going smoothly. Oh and sorry about the perspective thing. I'm playing around with it and I like what I've got going. I hope it's not confusing!! Please review!**

**Also, for reference, the ages are as followed.  
****Tori: 20  
Ashley: 19  
Hallam: 18 1/2**

Chapter Two

"Holy shit Torence! That was horrible. Anyone could've got past that level," Ashley shouted from her spot on the couch. She was sprawled out with a half empty bottle of alcohol in her hand.

"Ashers, I think you drank enough," Tori said as she took the bottle from Ashley.

"No I haven't! I'm only on my second. Gotta keep drinking until I can't see straight!" she shouted and threw a fist up in the air.

"We should've never come to a place where you can drink before twenty-one."

"Aw. C'mon. Loosen up and have one," Ashley held up a new bottle towards her gaming friend.

Tori pushed it away and groaned as she leaned her neck back. Her eyes caught a glimpse of a person through the window on the ceiling. Tori screamed when she realized she saw a person. Possibly a guy, at that.

"The hell are you screamin' about?" Ashley looked up to what Tori was looking at. She briefly saw a shadow hurrying past the window. "Shit. Is that…Spiderman?" Tori glared at her. "Alright, alright. Maybe it's not. Let's hurry," Ashley said making her way towards the window by the small television.

Tori pouted. "We're not going on the roof are we?"

Ashley already had the window open and a leg out of it. "Yes. Let's go."

Tori groaned and followed Ashley out the window. She shook as she stood on the roof. "I hate heights," she whispered.

Ashley looked over her shoulder. "Deal with it. Keep up now." Ashley darted across the roof, hearing her black shoes on the shingles. "Hey!" she shouted. The shadow stopped and turned around, without a sound. "What are you doing on the roof?" Ashley asked as she inched forward.

Behind her, Tori was clinging against the slope of the roof. The shadow took a step forward and put his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "I could ask yeh the same," he said. His accent wasn't as thick as Mr. Hume's but it was still there. Tori twitched at the sound.

"Well I asked first. It's only polite to answer." Ashley put her hands on her hips as she spoke.

"Well I was lookin' fer somethin'. Better?"

"Ashley, let's go back in," Tori complained. "It's just a peeping tom."

Ashley remember she was scared of heights. "In a minute." She turned "What's your name?"

"Hallam, Hallam Foe."

Ashley turned back to Tori. "See, it's a peeping Hallam. Not Tom." She heard Tori laugh at her comment. Hallam also seemed to find it amusing. "Would you like to come in?" she asked Hallam. Ashley knew if she turned around, Tori would have a look of utter shock at her offer.

They saw him nod. "Yes, thank you."

Ashley turned and pulled Tori back a few feet to the window. Tori crawled in, saying something about heights and the top floor. Ashley snickered at this as she climbed back into their apartment. Tori went back to her game and Ashley took up a section of the couch to sit, tucking her legs under her. Hallam came through the window last and they got a good look at him finally. He was wearing a brown leather jacket with a hoodie and green t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black boots. Hallam also had a light brown rucksack over his right shoulder. He set the bag down and his eyes scanned the room. Ashley motioned for him to sit on the couch next to her and she offered him a drink as he approached. "Thanks," he said taking the drink from her hand and opening it, taking a swig.

Tori paused her game and grabbed a beer bottle off the table. She opened it and took a sip. As she drank, her eyes wandered to the unfamiliar person next to Ashley. She slammed her drink onto the table and shouted, "OMG Jimmy!"

Ashley laughed at her outburst, knowing the joke behind it, but Hallam simply looked at her curiously and shrugged before taking another gulp of his drink. "So Hallam, tell us a bit about yourself," Ashley said taking a drink of her own beer.

"Uh well," Hallam began, "I'm eight teen. I enjoy drawing. I like to drink," he grinned. "I really don't know what yeh want me to tell yeh."

Tori gestured toward him. "I like drawing, too."

Ashley made a sigh and looked around the room. Her eyes set on a small clock that said it was only nine. "Why don't we do something fun?"

"Uh oh. Last time you said that…well, look where we are now." Tori turned off her game.

"Like what?" Hallam asked, looking over at Ashley.

"Know any good pubs?" she grinned at Hallam.

* * *


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Double post because I've got tons of inspiration for this story right now. Tis one's kinda funny. BTW- most of the jokes are sorta inside ones but things we say/do that we really would do. ^^ Next chapter will be VERY Ashley & Hallam centric.  
Enjoy and Please review!**

* * *

Chapter Three

The laughter danced around their table like the wind. Tori munched on her pocky she brought along; Ashley, on her third drink, was leaning on the table with her elbow; and Hallam, who was on his second drink, seemed to think the joke Ashley just told was hilarious. "I'll go get you two another round," Tori said as she stood up with a stick of pocky hanging from her lips.

"Good idea," Ashley said.

Hallam nodded and took a swig from his glass. "So why're you two in Edinburgh?"

"We wanted to get a good brew." She held up her cup. "Looks like we found one," Ashley laughed.

Hallam rubbed his eyes as he laughed. "You came all the way here for a drink?" Ashley nodded, causing him to laugh more. Tori returned with three cups in hand. She placed one in front of Hallam and the other in front of Ashley with a stern look. "Thanks," Hallam said.

Ashley noticed that Tori's drink was not frothing around the top. "Hey. Didn't you get another?"

Tori looked at her as she opened the second package of pocky. "You know I don't drink that much. Anyways, I'm the designated driver."

The sentence itself caused Ashley to burst out laughing. "But we walked here!" Hallam, too, was in stitches.

Tori narrowed her eyes. "Someone has to get ya home."

Ashley stopped laughing. "True. Cause we know this one is still technically a stranger," she said in a low tone as she pointed at Hallam.

"'Ey. I am not. I could get yeh home if I had to," he said looking at her as a smile came across his face. Ashley and Hallam exchanged smiles and went back to their drinks.

---

Half an hour and a drink later, Tori was pushing Ashley and Hallam out the door of the pub. "See ya later!" Ashley called in to the barman.

Tori groaned and pushed her to walk. Hallam snickered as he walked behind the two. "Where do you live, Hallam?"

Hallam paused for a second, thinking. "That way," he pointed behind him. "It's a place over there."

Tori cringed at his accent and sighed. "Just come home with us. You can stay the night only because I'm not wandering town to find your place." Her eye seemed to make a small twitch. "And your accent…" Tori said quietly, so only she could hear.

Ashley skipped down the street; a few steps ahead of Tori. Hallam ran past her. "Hey!" she shouted. As he ran past, she grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and caused him to stumble. They both laughed as Tori caught up with them.

"Kids," she grumbled, pushing Ashley along.

---

Tori was unlocking the door as Ashley and Hallam were playing 'rock paper scissors' on the top step. She swung the door opened and walked in, assuming they would follow. She turned, noticing they weren't behind her. She poked her head out the door. "How about you two come in here and play?" The two looked at her with somber faces. Anyone would be able to tell they had a few drinks if they looked close enough.

Ashley crawled on her hands and knees into the room. "The world has a whole new perspective down here," she said in awe. Hallam walked past her. "Did you know that?"

He turned and looked at her. His look was half curious, half tired. "Yeah. Neat, huh?"

She got up from the wood floor and brushed off her faded blue jeans, then straightening out her black t-shirt and hoodie. Ashley made her way over to the couch and plopped down next to Hallam. Tori was on the floor, game controller in hand as she played the game from earlier. Her jean jacket was strewn across the small coffee table. The little television said, "Game Over," in a loud booming voice that made Ashley jump. Tori turned off the system and television and turned to look at the two. Ashley looked at Hallam, who was taking off his jacket. She saw that as a cue to follow suite and shrugged out of her black hoodie.

Tori gave her a weird look and got up. "How about we put you in the bath quick," she said, grabbing Ashley by the arm, and pulling her into the bathroom. "I'll bring you clothes then." Tori left the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Hallam was turned on the couch, watching her. "Do you need something?" she asked.

Hallam gave her a quizzical look. "Where would yeh like me to sleep?"

Tori scowled slightly and shook her head. "Anywhere you see fit. Just not in the room next to the bathroom. That's my room." She walked over to said door and went in, closing it behind her.

---

**-Hallam POV-**

Hallam was alone in the living room, sitting on the couch. He scanned the room for a second time that day. _'Nothing on the walls. No décor of any kind, except for the old furniture. They must've just moved in.'_ He shrugged and pulled his pack up from on the floor to his lap. He opened it and stuffed his jacket in carefully. He left his pack on the couch as he wandered over to another open door. It was a small bedroom that only had a bed, nightstand, lamp, and bookcase. Hallam thought about throwing himself onto the bed and falling asleep, but couldn't tell if it was Ashley's room or not. With an unsure and hazy mind, he turned and went back into the living room. He walked over to the little attached kitchen and got himself a cup of water. As he put the cup to his lips, he heard a door open.


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Sorry Torence, but you're kinda shoved out for this chapter. All for a good cause and a plot to strike up soon though! El oh el. I love the fluff at the end! Tis so cute. ^^ Anyways, enjoy & review [plz].**

* * *

Chapter Four

Ashley opened the bathroom door and walked out, wearing only a towel. "Tori, where the hell are my…" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Hallam frozen, staring at her. "Clothes…" She gripped the top of the towel and looked around. "Where's Tori?" Hallam put the cup he had in his hand down and pointed to Tori's room without sound, eyes still on Ashley. She felt a blush creep across her face as she turned and went over to Tori's door. Ashley slowly opened the door and found Tori, already in bed and sleeping. "Damn you…" she mumbled as she returned to the living room, shutting the door behind her silently. She saw Hallam's eyes set on her once more. "Uh, yeah. I'll be right back." She shuffled into her room and picked her bag up off the floor by the door. Ashley threw the bag onto the bed and dug through, looking for a set of pajamas to wear. To her avail, she found none. "I came all this way without a set of pajamas? Stupid, stupid, stupid…" She finally gave in and threw on a set of undergarments with a green striped tank top and grey jogging pants. Ashley turned to go out the door and saw Hallam leaning on the doorframe. "Can I help you?" she asked with heavy eyes.

Hallam had the same look on his face. He looked tired and slightly nervous. "I was uh, wonderin' where you want me to sleep."

Ashley shrugged. "Where you wanna sleep?" She crossed her arms and walked back to her bed, sitting on the edge.

"Is this your room?" he asked.

Ashley nodded. "You want to sleep with me?" she asked. His expression dropped and went blank. "I'll take that as a yes. It's alright," Ashley said as she walked towards him, "you're cute." She grinned and walked into the living room, making her way to the door. She locked it, turned off the light, and went over to the kitchen. Ashley moved to the fridge, studying what was in it. Not very much, as they just moved in, but she saw one of Tori's numerous Ramune sodas. Picking one out off the white racks inside, she turned and set it on the counter. When she turned, she saw Hallam watching her curiously. Ashley pulled the plastic off and pushed down, opening the drink. She threw the trash away in the trash can nearby before hoisting herself onto the counter carefully. "What?" she finally asked him.

Hallam smiled as he leaned against the wall by her bedroom door. "Nothin'. It's just," he paused, licking his lips. "I was thinkin' the same about you." His voice trailed off and he shot her an innocent look. His face also seemed to have a hint of blush forming.

Ashley smiled as she took a sip of the clear bubbly soda. She sat the bottle at her side. "That's sweet. But I'm thinking it's the alcohol talking." She narrowed her eyes a bit at him and shook her head as she looked at her feet, which she was swinging slowly.

Hallam pushed off the wall and walked over next to her. "No really. You are," he said. "An' it-it's not the alcohol talking."

Ashley scrunched up her nose as she took another sip of her drink. From the corner of her eye, she saw Hallam looking at her with a slightly sad expression. "Sorry," she giggled. "It's strong. Want some?" she held the bottle to him, offering him a drink.

He shrugged. "Sure." Hallam took it from her and took a swig. He coughed a bit. "What is this?"

"Ramune soda. A Japanese thing."

"Tastes funny. Almost like a fizzy alcohol."

Ashley laughed, "I said the same thing to Tori and she didn't believe me!" She shook her head. "Told her so," she said off to the side darkly. "Once you have it a few times, you'll like it. Although it's packed with sugar, which makes you extremely hyper." Her eyes went wide as she spoke about the affects of the drink. She took it back from him and chugged down the rest of it. Ashley sighed as she looked at the empty bottle. "Well, I'm ready for bed now. I prolly won't sleep much but hey, it's worth it," she shrugged. Ashley threw the bottle in the trash as she hopped down from the counter. The glass clinked and it sounded as if it broke on impact as she made her way over to the door. "You coming?" she asked as she spun around once in the doorway.

Hallam nodded with a small smile. "Though I'm not entirely tired yet," he told her as he walked into the room. Ashley leaped onto the bed and crawled under the blankets. She poked her head out the opposite end. Hallam laughed and walked to the end of the bed. "Not only are yeh cute, you're funny too," he said with a chuckle.

Ashley poked her head farther out from under the blankets and looked up at him. "Thank you Hallam. The face you made while drinking the Ramune was funny too." She sat up and wrapped the ends of the blanket around herself. Hallam leaned down, his hands on the footboard of the bed, and he kissed her directly on the lips. Ashley was shocked at this, pulling back seconds after. His face seemed to have a pleading look and was unfazed by her shocked expression.

After a minute or two of just looking at each other, she squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "Sorry, sorry. I just uh, wasn't expecting that," Ashley said grinning with a stupid look upon her face.

Hallam stood up straight. "It's fine. I wasn't either."

Ashley let out a breath of relief. "Right." She got to her knees and kissed him back. "C'mon then," she said releasing the end of the blanket, before making her way to the other end of the bed.

Hallam walked around the left side of the bed and slipped in next to her. Hesitantly, he put his arms around her. She patted his arm as she gave him a smile. "Tired yet?" he yawned.

She shook her head with a grin. "You?" He also shook his head. She rolled under his arms to face him and ruffled his hair. "Even your hair's cute," she beamed. Hallam kissed her forehead as a gesture of thanks and pulled her close to him, hugging her. Ashley snuggled against his chest and shut her eyes, waiting for sleep to reach her.

* * *


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: It's a bulk post day! I'm updating my stories cuz Fan Fic was being funny last night. Read, rreview, and enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter Five

Tori rolled over, falling unexpectedly out of bed. "Damn it!" she grumbled as sat up, pushing the blanket off of her. "Stupid bed. Moving out from under me." Tori got up and wandered sluggishly out of her room and into the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes with a yawn and opened the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of Ramune. She held it over the sink and popped the marble, taking a drink of the fuzzy soda. Tori downed the drink in a few gulps and tossed it in the trash. She noticed the broken bottle in the bottom of the rectangular bin and her eyes grew wide. "Zo-my god! Marble-chan!" She reached in and pulled out a small clear marble. "I've always wanted one," she squealed. She put the marble in her wrinkled jeans she fell asleep in the night before and eyed the door to Ashley's room, which was half open. "Ashley," Tori called softly as she pushed the door to her room open. She took a step in the room and saw Ashley and Hallam in bed, sleeping soundly. Her face turned to an odd shock and her jaw dropped. "Ashers!"

Ashley jolted up and spazzed. "Huh? What? No, I'm not dreaming!" Hallam next to her rolled and his arms around her waist pulled her towards him with a grumble. Ashley pushed his arms off and followed Tori, who was storming out of the room. "Hell, get back here."

Tori went into her room and slammed the door. "Wow Ash! Typical."

"You told him to," she groaned. "I give up. You put the cute guy in my room. Not my fault. And it was sleep!" she shouted to the door. Ashley pivoted on her heel and began back to her room. Hallam was up and walking out towards her. He stopped at the couch and picked up his bag with a somber face. "Where ya going?"

Hallam picked up his bag and looked at her with an awkward look. "Uh, well. I have to get to my….job." He walked to the door with a determined look.

Ashley ran after him. "When are you uh, free? Maybe we can hang out…"

Hallam turned to her as he opened the door. "Sure. Maybe I'll drop by tonight. Try the pub again." He smiled warmly at her, hesitating before leaving. Ashley took a step closer to him and he darted out the door.

"Wonderful. Another door to the face," Ashley mumbled as she made her way back into her room.

---

**(Hallam POV)**

Hallam sighed and leaned against the wall of the stairway. A door opened and he flinched, hoping it wasn't Ashley coming out to yell at him for slamming the door in her face. No yelling entailed, so he turned and saw Kate. "K-Kate. Hi," he said surprised.

"Hello Hallam… What are you doing here? Not watching anyone are you?"

Kate pointed to the door of Ashley and Tori's place. "D'you know them?"

"In a sense, yes."

She eyed him curiously and nodded as she walked past him. "See you."

Hallam followed her down the steps and parted ways with her when they got to the bottom. He turned to the right and walked across the street to a convenient store, hoping to find the manager had a job for him to do to get his mind off of things.

---

Ashley heard a door open and close, so she walked out of her bedroom. Sure enough, Tori was standing by the fridge, drinking a Ramune with a grim look on her face. "Tori, what's wrong?" Tori didn't say anything. She turned, facing the living room and her room door. Ashley sighed. "Is this about Hallam?"

Tori spun around with a shocked look on her face "No. It's the fact that you automatically get him."

"The hell are you talking about? He needed somewhere to sleep and you told him to go wherever. Not my fault he asked to stay in my room."

"You could've told him to sleep on the couch."

Ashley wrinkled her nose. "Ew. I wouldn't even sleep there myself."

Tori looked over her shoulder at the worn couch. "You have a point," she sighed. "Then again, so do I." Tori was now shouting at Ashley.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "I'm not getting into a fight with you over some guy. You want him? Then take 'im. I was definitely thinking about finding you someone though, so don't say I'm selfish," she told Tori with a shrug and a wave of her hands.

Tori's look dropped. "Oh. Wow, really?"

Ashley nodded. "Hence what I was trying to tell you when you locked yourself in the room."

Tori laughed nervously and grinned. "Sorry. Just my first reaction to seeing you two…in bed." She eyed Ashley carefully. "So did anything happen between you two?"

Ashley's eyes grew wide. "No," she said in a low voice. Tori laughed and she sent her a snide gesture. "Shut up."

Tori poked her friend in the arm. "Tells me," she said in a high voice.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "No more laughing," she said sternly, pointing at Tori. Tori stopped laughing and made the zipping of the lips motion. "Ashley let out a breath of air and said, "We kissed."

Tori giggled and then went straight faced again. She cleared her throat and said, "That's uh, good."

Ashley raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh. Well I'm gunna go get dressed so we can head out." She started to make her way back to her room.

"Where are we going?" Tori asked.

"To do a little exploring and shopping," she said before shutting her room door.


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: Tori gets her wish again this chapter. Oh and just so we all know, Tori and I really do tend to act like this when we're being fangirls. The whole Spiderman & Spiderwoman joke (you'll see in this chapter) is something we really kid about. It's funny. ^^ There's another 'm going to toss in, but I'm saving it until I run out of randomness. So the story has a plot now. (GASP!) Was never meant to...but I hate just going with something random for each chapter. So anyways...on with the chapter.  
Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Ashley walked out of her room, dressed in a navy blue t-shirt with grey skinny jeans and boots. She had her tote bag over her shoulder and saw Tori sitting on the couch. Tori had changed faster than her; into her plain blue jeans, black and white striped shirt, and grey sneakers. Tori looked quite scared. "What's wrong Torence?"

Tori glared at her. "I'm worry about what kind of trouble we're gunna get into." She stood as she spoke and picked up her purse. "Know on our luck," she mumbled.

Ashley walked up to her and put an arm around her shoulder. "I won't get us busted by the law. Promise," she grinned.

Tori eyed her nervously. "Uh huh… You say that now." Ashley chuckled as they walked out the door. As Tori was locking the door, someone was coming up the stairs. Tori turned and saw Kate. "Hi Kate." Ashley smiled and gave a wave.

"Hello," Kate said over her shoulder as she unlocked the door to her apartment. She ran in and grabbed something off a counter and returned, locking the door. "I forgot some paperwork," she told them.

"That happens. Once I forgot my keys in my house…which was locked," Ashley said. Kate laughed and started down the stairs again. Ashley and Tori followed her. "So do you know anywhere around her that's uh, fun?"

"Other than the pub, not really. I think there's a library around here," she told the two.

Tori's eyes lit up. "Really? Do they have manga?"

Kate shook her head and said, "Don't know what that is. Sorry. But I must get back to work."

The three women parted ways at the entrance to the apartment building. Tori and Ashley stood on the sidewalk, both looking quite lost. "What are we doing?" Tori asked.

Ashley pointed toward the Balmoral hotel. "Let's explore. I still wanna see the big clock. Let's try to climb it."

"These cops won't like us by the end of the day…"

---

**(Hallam POV)**

It has been hours since he last saw the girls and he was quite bored. Hallam was watching the convenient store while the owner had to run an important errand. The bell dinged, signaling someone came in. It was the owner. "S'okay Hallam. Yeh can go now. Thanks."

Hallam nodded in acknowledgement and got off the stool behind the counter. The owner set some money on the counter for his payment. "Thanks Archie," he said picking up the bills and walking out of the store. He carried his bag on his back and started toward the apartment. The sun was setting and he had the strongest urge to find a great spot and watch the sunset. Hallam shook his head and kept walking. He followed the street farther down and turned the corner. Hallam made his way to the building across the street and began up the tedious steps to Ashley and Tori's apartment.

Once he got to the top floor, he knocked on their door. The door swung open and it was Tori. "Hello Hallam," she said in a very monotonous tone.

Over her shoulder, Hallam saw Ashley bolt up from a laying position on the couch. "Hallam!" she shouted happily. Tori moved aside and he walked in. Ashley was off the couch quickly and leaped at him.

"Has she been drinking already?" he asked Tori as Ashley had her arms around his neck, clinging from him.

Tori nodded. "We had some Ramune and she had a beer on top of it. Never a good combination," she told him as she shook her head and returned to her video game.

Hallam patted Ashley's back. "How 'bout yeh sit down?" he helped Ashley over to the couch and sat her down. Her black hair fell in her face and she smiled, trying to blow it away. Hallam laughed as he brushed her hair out of her eyes.

She grinned and said, "Thank you Spiderman."

Hallam looked at her curiously. "Huh?" _'Why's she calling me Spiderman?'_

Tori giggled behind him, trying to hold in a laugh as she played her game. "It's just a joke."

---

Tori turned her game system off as Hallam sat down on the couch next to Ashley, taking his backpack off. She turned and grabbed her purse, pulling out a DVD box. She heard Ashley shout, "Spiderwoman!" Tori turned to see Ashley pointing at the box.

Tori snickered. "Yup. Let's watch Spiderwoman."

"What's Spiderwoman?" she heard Hallam ask.

"Disturbia!" Ashley cheered as Tori popped the DVD into the player. "Yays." She smiled at Hallam. "Have you seen this movie?"  
she asked him in a childish voice.

Hallam shook his head. "Good," Tori said as she scooted back, leaning against the coffee table. "Cuz you'll like it." She turned to look at him. "And you're watching it with fan girls, so look out," Tori warned him, pointing at Ashley.

Ashley leaned on Hallam and stared contently at the television. "What's this about?" Hallam whispered to her.

"Shush." Ashley put a finger to her lips as the movie began.

---

**(Hallam POV)**

The movie's credits were rolling and Hallam was trying to grasp the movie. "So wait, Ronnie lived and the killer went to jail?" He looked over and saw Ashley was sleep, still leaning against him and holding onto his arm.

Tori turned around, looking very sleepy herself. "Yeah. They all lived happily ever after," she said throwing her hands up. Tori got up and went over to the windows. She shut the blinds and looked at Hallam. "When'd she fall asleep?" she asked, pointing at Ashley.

Hallam shrugged lightly. "Around the part where Kale met Ashley." He snickered and as Tori pulled a book out of her purse. Hallam carefully moved over, pushing Ashley off him a little bit, and leaning her on the arm of the couch. He got up and walked over to a window by the television and opened the blinds.

"What are you doing?" Tori asked in a hushed voice.

"Seein' if the stars are out. C'mon," he motioned towards the window as he unlocked it, opened it, and climbed out. Hallam walked around the side of the window and sat down, leaning against the roof.

---

Tori fumed as she shut her manga and walked over to the window. She tucked the book under her arm and climbed out the window. "Have I ever mentioned I'm scared of heights?" she said loudly, leaning against the window. She heard Hallam laugh and she shot him a glare. Hallam was sort of lying on the roof, his hands tucked behind his head. Tori inched her way over to the open spot next to him and sat down, still keeping a hand on the window pane. She looked up at the sky and saw the stars, twinkling softly against the velvety darkness. "It's pretty out."

"It is," Hallam sighed.

Tori looked over at him. He was smiling as he looked up at the sky. She felt a blush creep across her cheeks. _'Damn it. Why must guys look so cute doing stuff…?'_

She saw Hallam's eyes move, looking at her sideways. "What?" he sat up as he looked at her with slight curiosity.

"N-Nothing!" Tori stammered. "I j-just thought you looked…looked cute," Tori made a small, unsure smile at him.

Hallam grinned at her. "What is with you Americans, thinking everything I do is cute," he chuckled. "Thank you, though."

Tori nodded vigorously, squeezing her eyes shut. _'My face is probably as red as a tomato right now.' _"It's just my kawaii-complex kicking in. You are cute though," Tori trailed off.

"Thanks…" Hallam said with an unsure look. "Uh, not to be weird or anythin' but do you know what Ashley thinks about me?"

"Ashley?" Tori asked with a shocked look. "Um." Her face dropped. "I don't know," she shook her head. "I'm gunna go back inside now," Tori said as she stood up, already climbing back in through the window. _'Tell a guy ya like him and you get asked about your best friend. Wonderful.' _Tori looked at Ashley as she got back into the living room. She shook her head at her sleeping friend and dashed to her room, slamming the door behind her.


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Here's a challenge. What is the signifigance of what Ashley [mien character] says when she wakes? Guess right & I'll give ya a Griffin cookie. [yup. they make those NOW. lawl.]  
Anyhoosit, This chapter kinds makes things awkward, which I know Torence loves! ^^ I find it funny. Oh and the last lines are my favs yet. Heh. So read, review, and enjoy!!**

Chapter 7

Ashley shot up when she heard the door slam. "Huh? What? Dandelions? Griffin?" she said breathing rapidly and looking around the room. She saw a shadow come in through the window. "Hallam?"

The shadowed figure turned to her. "It's just me."

_'Tori should learn to use lights.'_ "Why were you on the roof?"

"I was looking at the stars," he said walking over to her and sitting aside of her. "You missed the movie."

Ashley frowned. "I like tha' movie. And I was having the best Ramune-alcohol-induced-dream ever! Stupid Tori and door," she pouted, crossing her arms. "Why'd she slam the door?" _'He prolly pissed her off.'_

"Somethin' I said, I guess," he trailed off. "So are you gunna go to bed?"

Ashley stood up. "Hell no." She walked over to the kitchen and got a handful of tap water from the sink. She drank it and shook her hand dry. "Ruined my damn dream anyways," she mumbled. "Wanna go to the pub?"

"Sure." Ashley went into her room and grabbed her bag along with a different pair of shoes. "Should we ask if Tori wants to go?" Hallam questioned.

Ashley glanced at the door. _'Should we?'_ She thought it over for a minute. "Nah. Let her sleep. She'll be happier in the morning." Ashley hopped over to the door, puling off her boots. She sat down on the floor and pulled on a different pair of boots. She wiggled her feet, admiring them before standing up. _'Better to dress nice around him. Heels can be my best buddy tonight.' _Hallam and Ashley went out the door, shutting it behind them. As Ashley locked the door, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She looked over her shoulder and saw Kate. "Hi Kate," she called.

"Hello Ashley," she said. "Hallam."

Ashley turned around to see Hallam, looking uneasy. Kate was unlocking her door. "Do you two-"

"Know each other?" Kate asked as she got her door open. "Yes. We do. Long story though."

Ashley looked at Hallam again. He had a look that was begging for them to leave. "Say, why don't you join us at the pub for a round? It'll be fun," she offered, pulling Hallam down a few stairs to the first landing.

"Well…I dunno," Kate stammered. "I have to change and-"

"Just meet us there!" Ashley shouted as her and Hallam dashed down the stairs.

---

**(Hallam POV)**

_'This was such a bad idea. I'm going to regret this. Why did SHE have to be their neighbor?'_ Hallam tapped his foot as Ashley was talking next to him. Something about Tori and mood swings.

"Hallam? Did you get all that?" Ashley asked, leaning forward and trying to look him in the eye.

Hallam snapped back. "Huh? Yes. Tori, mood swings, and something."

Ashley laughed and took a sip of her drink. She insisted on drinking, even after all that Ramune, or whatever it was called. Someone approached their table and said, "Hello. Sorry I'm a bit late." It was Kate. She was dressed differently than she usually did. The black trench coat and work clothes were gone in exchange for a pair of black pants and a grey wool shirt adorned with a ruffle trim.

_'She looks nice without the work clothes. She always did._' He smiled and said, "You always look different outside of the hotel."

Ashley put her cup down. "Hotel? Which one?"

"The Balmoral," Kate said as she sat down.

Hallam saw Ashley bite back a laugh from the corner of his eye. "Tori and me got kicked out of there once. Tall guy, dark hair, and had a really bad attitude."

"You must mean Alastair," Hallam said with an eyebrow raise as he took a swig of his drink.

Ashley let out a giggle. "That's the one."

Kate smiled at her and got up. "Be right back. Drink."

"Wait," Hallam stopped her. "I'll get it. Firs one'll be on me." He smiled at her as she sat back down in her spot across from Ashley as Hallam walked up to the bar.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

Hallam went up for her drink and Ashley took another sip. "So, how do you and Hallam know each other?"

"Well," Kate began. "We used to work together. At the hotel. What about you?"

"Uh, we saw him on the roof," Ashley grinned. "I mistook him for Spiderman."

Kate chuckled, "Is 'e still doing that?"

"Doing what?" Ashley asked.

"Watching people. He watched me before."

Ashley's jaw dropped. "I-I guess," she trailed off.

Hallam returned and sat the drink down in front of Kate. "'Ere yeh go." He leaned against the booth and asked, "So what are yous talking about?"

"Nothing," Kate smiled. "So, are you two a couple?" She eyed Ashley as she spoke, once or twice glancing to Hallam with a devious look.

Ashley looked at Hallam and they exchanged glances. Ashley felt her face blush and looked back to her drink, picking it up and chugging the half that was left. "Need another round," she said, standing up and hurrying over to the bar. Once she reached the bar, she leaned against it and yelled, "Gimmie one of your stonger drinks bartender!" _'Cuz I'm gunna need it.'_

* * *


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: I've been real greedy this chapter and last. Next chapter will include Tori more. Will also be longer. I just don't have the inspiration right now. OH and I finally rented Hallam Foe at my local Hollywod Video. They are like my saviors now. It made my week and I already watched the movie. Special features too. ^^ Anyways...read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Ashley slouched against the table, feeling all light and fluttery from the alcohol she drank._ 'Five glasses. Yippie.' _She turned her head and looked at Hallam, who was smiling and laughing about something. She looked to Kate and found her doing the same. Ashley looked to Hallam again. "Hallam," she slurred. "We outta get back home soon." Her voice didn't sound like her own. It sounded more child-like and broken up.

"Hm. That does sound like a good idea. You've had a lot to drink tonight," he said, sounding a bit slurred himself.

Ashley nodded and slowly got up, using the table for support. Kate held her nearly empty glass at Ashley. "Thanks for invitin' me. It was fun. Have ta do it again sometime."

"D-definitely," Ashley said, waving her hand at Kate. She turned and began towards the door with a sway. "Whoops." She grabbed onto Hallam's arm, trying not to fall over.

He chuckled, "Yep. It's about time we get back." He put an arm around her waist and assisted her to the door.

Once they exited the pub, the two began towards the apartment. "So. So you're goin' to come back with me, right?" she asked poking him in the chest as she leaned against him.

Hallam looked at her and smiled. "Course I am. Me bag's at your place. Can't exactly leave it there."

"Ot-kay," Ashley grinned.

---

**(Hallam POV)**

Hallam watched as Ashley fumbled with the key, trying to unlock the door. She laughed, leaning against the door with a hand, when she missed the lock entirely. Hallam smirked and took the key from her. "Thank you Hallam," she giggled as he opened the door. Ashley stumbled in and dropped her bag on the floor next to his.

Hallam picked up his bag and looked to Ashley, who was twirling her way over to her bedroom. "You're gunna get dizzy if you spin like tha'," he warned her.

She leaned against the doorframe, her dark hair falling in her face. "You're leavin'?" she asked with a lazy smile. She picked at a nail as she waited for his answer.

Hallam bit on his lower lip and looked at the floor, then back at Ashley. She had a questionable look on her face that was pleading him at the same time. He put his bag back down. "Alright then." Hallam pulled his jacket off and tossed it on his bag before walking towards her. She swiftly turned and scampered into the room, pouncing on the bed as he entered the room. He approached the bed as she crawled back to the pillows and picked one up, throwing it at him. "Hey!" he quietly shouted, catching the pillow after it hit him. Hallam walked around the side of the bed and sat down, hitting her in the head with the pillow. "How do you like it?" he asked as he returned the pillow to it's spot.

Ashley pouted. "That wasn't nice. You'd better say yer sorry," she said in a sweet voice as she leaned back, laying her head on the pillow he put down.

"Oh I should, should I?" he asked.

She inched closer to him. "You should." She licked her upper lip shut her eyes as if she was going to sleep. Hallam leaned down and kissed her, letting a hang play with a strand of her hair. Ashley pushed up, running her hands down his green shirt. Hallam pulled back. "Apology accepted," Ashley grinned before kissing him again.

---

**(Tori POV)**

Tori heard the door shut about fifteen minutes ago and was starting to wonder where Ashley had been. She shut her manga book, tossing it on her bed as she got up and left her room. She walked into the living room and looked around. Tori caught sight of Hallam's bag. _'Well he must still be here.'_ Her eyes went to Ashley's half shut room door. _'Are they sleeping?' _Tori crept over and looked in. She saw two bodies on the bed, rolling around under blankets, and heard slight giggles. Tori backed away and flinched. She silently pulled the door shut and made her way over to the kitchen. She grabbed a Ramune and went back to her room._ 'I've gotta tell that girl to stop drinking. Or learn to shut her door. Either or.' _Tori opened her Ramune and went back to reading her book.


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: So I made this chapter longer than usual since I've been slow on the updates. This chapter did, in fact,include more Tori. Lucky her got many funny lines in my opinon. Oh and when you get to Ashley's second POV, my fangirl mind ran in overtime. ^^ XD Anyways: read, review, ad enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

**(Ashley POV)**

Ashley yawned and rolled over. She was having a dream about playing Yatzee with one of her younger sisters. She rolled over and mumbled, "Roll the freakin' dice Kelsey." Someone shook her and her eyes fluttered open. Ashley saw Hallam shaking her shoulder and looking at her curiously.

"Who's Kelsey?" he asked with a slight laugh.

She pulled the blanket up to her chin. "My sister. I had a dream we were playing Yatzee," she told him with a confused look. He nodded and gave her a squeezing hug. "How long have you been up?"

"Um," he raised his eyebrows in thought, "a few minutes."

"M'kay," Ashley nodded in response. "I'm gunna go get a shower. So, uh…yeah." She slid out of bed and pulled the blanket, wrapping it around herself. She picked up her bag off the floor carefully and drifted out into the kitchen and living room. Tori was on the couch, eating breakfast. She turned to Ashley when she heard the feet trotting across the wooden floor.

"You're up early," Tori said with a slight drop in tone.

Ashley hugged the blanket tighter. "What's that supposed to mean?" Tori shook her head with a smirk. Ashley began towards the bathroom again. "We're so discussing this after I get a shower," she said in a grumbled voice from the door. Ashley shut the door roughly and turned, facing the shower.

---

**(Tori POV)**

Tori heard the water shut off, signaling Ashley was nearly done in the bathroom. _'Oh, I don't think she'll like the conversation when she gets out._' She grinned slightly as she took her empty bowl to the sink. Tori quickly washed it and put in on the little drying rack. She was curious as to what Hallam was up to so she leaned back, peering into Ashley's bedroom. She saw a sleeping Hallam. "Aw…" Tori cooed softly to herself at the guy sleeping soundly and peacefully in Ashley's bed. _'Hallam is a cute sleeper.'_ He had an arm draped over a pillow and his hair was messy, yet still in place. She heard the bathroom door open and she stood up normal, whipping around to see Ashley walking towards her.

"How was your breakfast?" Ashley asked, dropping her bag by her foot as she opened the refrigerator door with a determined look on her face.

Tori said, "Good. How was your evening?"

Ashley turned around and picked up her bag. She gave Tori a look that said we-are-not-discussing-this-at-the-current-point-and-time. Tori watched as she disappeared in the room. She heard Ashley say, "Hallam? Hallam. You can go in now." She also heard the subtle sound of a kiss before seeing Ashley return to her spot by the fridge. Tori gave her a look of concern.

"What?" Ashley whispered as Hallam strode past her and into the bathroom. Tori motioned towards the bathroom. "What about him?"

"Answer my question first, and then you'll get your answer."

Ashley sighed. "It was…" she trailed off and raised her eyebrows up and down a few times. Tori began to laugh hysterically. "What? What now? Are you laughing at me?" Ashley shouted with a small smile hidden under her scowl.

Tori shook her hands in front of her. "No, it's just I saw you two last night," she managed to say as her hysterics calmed.

"Oh," Ashley groaned and slid her hands down her slightly red cheeks. "I'm sorry. How much did you see?"

Tori's laughter stopped all together. "Just you two rolling around, if that's what we're gunna call it." Her eyes went wide as she spoke and Ashley gave a laugh. As the two were laughing, Tori heard the bathroom door creak open and they looked over and saw Hallam coming out, clad in only a towel. Tori bit her lip, holding back more laughter. She glanced at Ashley, who was nearly drooling.

"What're ya laughing about?" Hallam asked with a hand on the towel, securely holding it in place.

"Nothing," both Tori and Ashley said with nervous looks. Hallam shrugged and walked back into the bedroom, presumably to get dressed.

_'Well that wasn't awkward at all…'_ Ashley looked at Tori and smirked. The door of Ashley's room shut and they giggled silently. "How was it?" Tori asked in a hushed voice.

Ashley shrugged and turned back towards her room. "Have to get a second opinion," she winked. Tori groaned, covering her ears with her hands and made her way back to her room, in hope manga would clear her head of the bad images.

---

**(Ashley POV)**

Hallam shuddered and collapsed against her. Ashley caught her breath again as he rolled off her. "Now I'm tired again," Ashley whined as she snuggled close to Hallam. He pulled the blanket over them and draped an arm over her waist. "Hm. I am too, but I should get to work."

She rested her head on his chest and hugged him. "Are you sure?"

He shrugged. "I don't think he'd mind since I'm not technically an employee," he trailed off. Hallam looked down at her. "Alrigh', I'll spend the day with you."

Ashley smiled and squirmed up, pecking him on the lips. "Super cause I made a promise to Tori you can help me with."

He looked at her curiously. "As in?"

"Finding her a guy."

Hallam smirked and said, "I might be able to help." Ashley gave him another quick kiss and crawled out of bed. She got dressed quickly and dashed out of the room. She looked around the living room for Tori, and then set eyes on her closed room door. Ashley knocked on the door as she felt a hand in hers. She looked back and saw Hallam, smiling at her warmly.

Ashley felt drawn into his smile until Tori cleared her throat. She whipped around and smiled at her. "What do ya want?"

Ashley leaned against the door frame. "C'mon."

"What?" Tori dog-eared the page of her manga book and shut it. "To where?" she asked.

She went to talk, but Hallam butted in and squeezed her hand. "We're just gunna go out and have some fun." Ashley smiled at Tori and knew Hallam was smiling at her too.

Tori bit on her lower lip. "Fine," she sighed. "I'll get my bag." She walked into her room and tossed her book on the bed. She picked her bag off the floor at the end of the bag and returned to the two. Ashley grabbed Tori's hand and she pulled them over to the door. Ashley picked up her tote bag from by the door and hauled them out of the apartment.


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N: Next chappie is here! XD And a new OC. I thought him up for Tori cuz she asked. Lawl. She almost got paired with Alistar, that jerk. Lawl. Read, review, and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10

**(Ashley POV)**

"How about that one?" she asked, pointing at a blond guy walking past the coffee shop.

Tori rested her chin on her fist. "No, he's a total bottle job."

Ashley nodded, "Touché." Hallam looked at them curiously. She shook her head. "Never mind then… Why don't we just go? Check out the pub a little?"

Tori gave a nod and pulled her pink wallet. She made a sour expression and looked up at Ashley. "Can you get the bill? I'm running on empty."

Ashley shook her head. "We've used the card way too much. We've got like twenty-five bucks left." They both turned and gave Hallam a pleading look. "Hal, can you…?" she asked.

Hallam pulled out some cash and dropped it on the table. "Okay. Maybe you should think about getting a job or somethin'."

Ashley looked at Tori unsurely. Tori had the same look on her face. "See thing is…we're supposed to get plane tickets to get home in like another week." Tori made a frown at him as she spoke.

Hallam's face dropped. He instantly looked to Ashley. "An' you didn't bother to tell me?"

She grinned nervously. "Surprise?..." _'Aw crap. Don't be angry… Don't be angry…' _

Hallam scoffed and shook his head. "Why don't you stay at the apartment longer until you get some cash then?" he looked at Tori as he spoke.

Ashley pouted slightly and looked at Tori. "We did pay for a month. We could talk to Mr. Hume about it or something. Find out about something a bit more permanent." She bit her lower lip, thinking of options.

Tori tilted her head and nodded. She looked to Hallam. "Where's your place? You mentioned it when you were drunk."

Hallam looked down at the tabletop. "Uh, see I live a ways off with my dad and stepmum. Kinda been bunking with a friend."

Ashley looked at him, a little surprised. "So stay with us then."

Tori gave a nod. "Yeah. Just pitch in a bit and we can make it," she smiled.

He looked at Tori and his eyes wandered to Ashley. "I guess." He suddenly pointed to a guy, waiting at the cash register of the shop. "There's one."

The two girls whipped around and watched the guy until he turned around. Ashley glanced to Tori, whose eyes had lit up when she saw his face. Ashley stood up. "Be right back," she said. She turned and walked towards the guy, who was on his way over to a booth near the door. "Accidentally," she bumped into him. "Oh shit. Sorry," Ashley said in a worried tone.

"It's alright," he said with a tight hold on his coffee, which had a lid thankfully.

"I was actually wondering if you would mind sitting with my friend over there," she said as she pointed quickly to Tori. "My boyfriend and I don't want to leave her alone."

He gave a slow nod and held out his hand. "I'm Oliver."

Ashley shook his hand and giggled. "Thank you Oliver. I'm Ashley. Let me introduce you," she told him smiling. They walked over to the table and Ashley motioned to her old spot between Tori and Hallam. "Tori, this is Oliver," she told Tori as she pointed at Oliver.

Tori's eyes glimmered as she said, "Hello," in a dream-like voice.

Ashley winked at her as she said, "Hallam dear, we can go now." Hallam looked at her curiously and she made wide eyes at him, tilting her head towards the door twice.

He finally understood and got up. "Nice meeting you Oliver," Hallam said as he and Ashley walked out of the coffee shop. "That was a nice thing for you to do," he said casually as they walked down the sidewalk.

Ashley took his hand. "You're not mad?"

Hallam shook his head. "No. Just surprised. What'd you say to him anyways?"

She shrugged. "Just that we didn't want to leave her alone when we left."

"And where are we going?"

"Mmm…dunno. How about we go back to the apartment and watch a movie?"

Hallam nodded. "Can I pick?"

Ashley pretended to think about it. "Sure. Although anything you pick from our collection I'll wanna watch," she grinned. Hallam let out a small laugh as they began back to the apartment.

---

**(Tori POV)**

She watched Oliver's muddy brown eyes as he spoke. They were discussing books they loved. "But my all time favorite book is a manga called Higurashi," Tori told him with a bright expression.

"You read manga?" he asked before taking a drink of his coffee.

Tori nodded. "You know what it is?"

Oliver nodded. "A friend from overseas showed me one. I quite like them."

Tori grinned from ear to ear. "That's great." She looked at her phone. "I'd better get going."

Oliver stood up when she did. "But it's only two."

She shrugged. "Can't leave Ashley alone for long. Might throw a party or something," she joked. "Why don't I give you my number?"

Oliver gave her a nod and pulled out a grey cell phone from his jeans pocket. They exchanged cell numbers and she gave him a wave as she swiftly walked out of the shop. _'Well that went better than I expected.'_

---

**(Ashley POV)**

Ashley was lying close to the edge of the couch with Hallam behind her. _'This couch isn't meant for two to lie on.'_ The movie was halfway through and she heard the door opening. She craned her neck a bit to see Tori walking in.

"You two better be fully clothed," she said in a slight grumble.

Ashley pushed herself up and looked at her. "We are Torence, don't worry." Tori went into her room and tossed her bag down, then returned to the living room. "How'd it go with Oliver?" she asked as Hallam paused the movie.

Tori smiled. "Well he likes manga and gave me his number."

Ashley beamed and got off the couch, bouncing around to Tori. "Celebration is in order then," she said in an excited tone. "And you'll have to give me his number, too so when you hang out I can find ya."

She saw Tori glance at the television screen. "Are you watching Transformers?" she asked. Ashley nodded and Tori walked around the couch, sitting on the floor in perfect view of the television. "Unpause it then," she shouted.

Hallam unpaused it and Ashley went back to her spot on the couch with him. "Bumblebee, stop lubricating on the man," she quoted as Optimus Prime spoke. The trio's laughter echoed around the darkness of the room.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: Last chappie. Prolly a little predictable. Review please!**

* * *

Chapter 11

**(Hallam POV)**

Hallam looked over at the clock hanging on the wall in the kitchen. It read that it was nine. He looked at Ashley who was draped across his lap, asleep. Hallam smiled softly as the credits for the movie were rolling. Tori bolted up when the booming music played. "I'm awake, I swear!" she gasped, looking around frantically. He laughed a little at her and she narrowed her eyes. "So not funny Hallam."

"It really was though," he snickered.

She stood up and pointed to Ashley with a questioning look. "Are you going to let her sleep there all night?"

Hallam tilted his head a little. "I was goin' to ask you to help me get her into bed actually," he said with a small smile. Tori let out a sigh and walked over to him. She carefully pulled Ashley up as Hallam scooted up and assisted her. They each put an arm over their shoulder and maneuvered into her room. The duo laid Ashley down on the end of the bed and she let out a happy sounding sigh. She curled into a ball-like position and Hallam looked at Tori. "Thanks," he said calmly.

Tori nodded. "I think I'll go text Oliver. Night," she told him, exiting the room.

"Night," Hallam muttered as she shut the door. He turned and looked at the sleeping Ashley on the bed with a small smile. He wasn't entirely tired so he walked over to his knapsack and pulled out his binoculars. Walking over to the window silently, Hallam unlocked it carefully and opened it. He climbed out the window into the cool night air. With just his long sleeved shirt on it was a little chilly. Hallam put the binoculars to his eyes, peering around for someone doing something. Anything really. Across the way, an older woman was painting. A few windows down from her a little boy was playing with a toy airplane. Hallam smiled at this and heard a voice.

"What're ya doing?" a groggy voice asked. He turned and saw Ashley leaning her head out the window.

"I could ask you the same," he said, letting his binoculars fall around his neck.

Ashley looked at him with a puzzled look. "Guess so…" She rubbed her forehead before climbing out the window and sitting next to him carefully.

Hallam took the binoculars off his neck and held them out to her. She shot him a look of curiosity and hesitantly accepted them from him. Hallam pointed to a window as she held them up to her eyes. "Look there."

She looked for a few moments and then pulled the binoculars away. Her smile that was on her face sunk into a frown. "It's cute," she said in a low tone. Ashley handed the binoculars back to him and he took them gingerly. "Hallam," she sighed.

He looked at her again and found she was staring up into the night sky. Hallam glanced up and found that there were few stars out. When he looked back at her, her hands were laced under her chin. "Uh?"

"I miss home," she said quietly. Ashley dropped her hands back to her sides and looked at him. He saw a hint of sorrow in her eyes.

_'What does this mean?...'_

**(Ashley POV)**

Hallam's expression was shocked. _'I didn't mean to drop this on him…'_ "We were only supposed to be here for a week. It's been longer than that now."

"But I thought you were goin' to-"

"Stay?" she finished his sentence for him. "I know… It's just not the same, you know?"

Hallam gave a nod and fiddled with his binoculars. "I was going to talk to Tori about it. Is she still up?"

He shrugged. "You can try. She mentioned textin' Oliver." Ashley nodded and got up. She kissed him on the cheek, then turned and crawled back in through the window.

**(Tori POV)**

She frowned, staring at her phone. Tori just tried to text Oliver but it wouldn't go through for some reason. She heard a knock at her door, and assumed it was Hallam. She perked up when the door opened. But it wasn't Hallam. It was Ashley. "I thought you were asleep?" she asked.

Ashley shook her head and leaned against the wall aside of the door. "Look, we need to discuss something."

"What?"

She picked at her thumbnail and said, "We should go home."

Tori let out a sound of surprise. "We've only been here, what…a week or so? We've got this great place, you've got Hallam, and I…" She stopped herself; not one hundred percent sure what she and Oliver were. "I like it here," she proceeded to say.

Ashley looked at the floor and pushed off from the wall. "Whatever. Just know that in the morning I'll have made a final decision and so should you." She walked out of the room, leaving Tori feeling uneasy.

She sat on her bed, holding her phone. Tori looked down at it with remorse and confusion. _'What should I do? I like it here… A lot.'_ She sighed and let herself fall back onto the pillow.

**(Ashley POV)**

She shut the door to Tori's room behind her and exhaled deeply. _'I hate this. I had to give my best friend an ultimatum practically.' _Ashley squeezed her eyes shut and put clenched fists against her forehead.

"You okay?" Hallam's voice asked her.

Ashley let her hands fall in front of her face. "She doesn't wanna leave."

"She wants to stay?" Hallam asked with question as he leaned against the doorframe of her room.

"Yeah," she breathed while lacing her hands together and putting them behind her head. Ashley walked over to the couch sluggishly. "I don't want to just…leave, you know?"

Hallam was walking to the couch also. He sat down next to her and said, "I don't want that either," he said quietly.

She sighed. _'Too many things holding me back. Tori not wanting to leave, Hallam wanting me to stay, the apartment…'_ Ashley leaned, resting her head on Hallam's shoulder thoughtfully.

Hallam rested his hand over hers, which was in the space between the two of them. "I'm not goin' to make this choice for you," he said.

Ashley nodded lightly and put her other hand over his and held tight to it. "If I stay…the harder it's going to be to leave this place," she whispered, not realizing she was saying it loud enough for him to hear.

"I know how that is," Hallam said while tilting his head towards hers.

She raised her eyebrows at what he said. "If I'm leaving, it'll be tomorrow. Make things a little easier…" She lifted her head off his shoulder and sunk into the couch.

**(Hallam POV)**

Hallam yawned and felt her hand slip into his. He turned, looking at her with a sleepy smile as she said, "C'mon sleepy. Let's go to bed." Ashley was smiling, even though this could be their last night together. _'Make it special. Make a memory to last.'_ They stood up and she walked a couple steps ahead of him, leading him into the bedroom. Ashley let go of his hand and crawled into her usual side of the bed. Hallam rubbed the side of his neck as he walked around and joined her, taking up the spot next to her. She pulled the blankets up on them before cuddling next to him comfortably.

"Hallam?" she asked. He made a sound of question as held her close to him. "Why don't you come with? To the states, I mean."

He thought about it for a moment. _'Dad wouldn't mind. He might even give me some money if I asked. Lucy's been away for months. Who would really notice?'_ "I dunno."

Ashley inched up and kissed him. "Think about it. Then we can have more nights like this." She smiled at him before settling back down and dozing off in his arms.

Hallam kissed the top of her head and wondered, _'Could I?...' _

**(Tori POV)**

Tori woke up and found her glasses and phone a few inches away from her on the bed. She picked up the phone and investigated it to see if she had any missed alerts. _'None.'_ She frowned. _'Why hasn't Oliver texted or called me?'_ Tori put her phone into the pocket of her jeans, which were a little wrinkled looking, before putting on her glasses carefully. Tori got off the bed and walked over to the door. She opened it and walked into the living room. Everything was quiet. _'Where's the early morning show?'_ She mentally high fived herself for that one. Cautiously, Tori walked over to Ashley's room and opened the door. The door swung open slowly and she saw Hallam in bed with a blanket over his legs and stopping at his stomach, showing a bare chest. But Ashley wasn't in the room. _'Where's she?' _Tori walked over to Hallam and poked him in the chest. "HALLAM!" she shouted, not caring if he was dead tired or just dozing.

Hallam's eyes sprung open and looked around quickly. He let out a breath and said, "What's goin' on?" He sat up and pulled the blanket a little higher on his waist, presumably covering himself up.

"Where's Ashley?"

"She was just here-" He looked at the spot Ashley usually resided in. Tori heard him sigh deeply. "She left."

"Left?" Tori asked in a shocked tone. "You mean she already-?" Hallam nodded, knowing what she meant. Tori let out a shaky sigh. "Left without me…" She gave her head a shake before hurrying out of the room.

_-3 Months Later-_

**(Ashley POV)**

She sat in the living room of the house, watching TV. Tori wasn't home from work yet, but she figured she would be back soon. Ashley turned and looked at her phone beside her when she heard the musical sound of it going off. She picked up the phone and said, "This is Ashley."

"Yeah, I know it's you," the male voice on the other end of the phone said.

She snickered and said, "What's up."

"Oh…nothing. I'm just out right now. Was thinkin' of yeh so I figured I would call."

"That's very nice of you," she said sweetly. Ashley pulled her legs up so she was sitting Indian style on the couch. "Where are you? Hanging out at the pub?"

"No," he said, "I'm hanging out elsewhere today."

"And where might that be?" she asked, knowing a few of the places he went to.

"Stand up."

Ashley pulled the phone away form her ear a little bit, but stood up while looking around the room cautiously. "I'm up…"

"Now go outside," he instructed her.

She was in a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt, not the best thing to go out in, but she listened and opened the front door. She set eyes on the brown haired man standing at the end of the sidewalk. Ashley dropped the phone and dashed out to him. She leaped at him, pulling him into a tackle hug. "Oh my gosh! What are you doing here Hallam?" she asked in an excited tone.

"We put our head together," Tori's voice said from her silver car in the driveway. She go tout of the car and walked over to the front door. "Consider this an early birthday gift." Tori smiled and gave a wave before walking in the house.

Ashley went back to focusing on Hallam. "It must've cost a fortune to get here. How'd you pay for it?"

Hallam kept his arms wrapped around her waist and said, "Tori pitched in to what my dad gave me. And I did some odd jobs."

"Well how long are you here for? We have so much to do in so little time," she told him in a low tone.

"However long you allow me to stay."

"You mean-"

"That's right. I'm moving in."

Ashley grabbed his face and gave him a rough kiss. "Best news I've heard in a while. I'm glad you're here."

Hallam kissed her back, lighter than the last. When he pulled back from her he said, "I'm glad I'm with you." She sighed and hugged him again, happy to be with Hallam once again.

* * *

**A/N: So the story had a happy ending. It was a bit cliche but i just wanted to get it done. Let me know what you think?**


End file.
